User blog:Setsugeha/G/LR mainstream cards
Well G/LR are from now the GUR of yesterday as the GUR are what the GSR is, for players who own some LRs or above that is... Free LR obtainable from RR/ABB/LR chance tix/Tower/RR amalg, everyone as a chance of getting at least 1 copy of the LR, though GUR are still better for ranking during EH against 1 LR thanks to awoken burst and less powerful so we can stall for proc, but thankfully, as everyone know, Mynet introduced LR mirror shard during the previous event and it's exchangeable through ABB ring for 1000 rings from now on, without forgetting that LR Mirror Maiden is also obtainable for the price of 2100 rings or from RR. 1000-1200 rings is affordable even for F2P as long as they're active enough and make use of double pts/free jewels/rods and can attend btw 2-4 rounds. I have LR Divine Alpheratz from previous tower event, and since it's MH everyone know It will be the first LR I need to use LR MM but since I can only get it via 4 LR Shards it takes time & some more ABBs but in the meantime there's a chance I get more LRs from new event this means I will need even more LR Shard since I can't afford to get 2 copy from RR atleast not atm, that's a vicious circle but it means we're sure to get GLR if you already own 1 LR copy. Thus getting G/HLR become easier though it takes time, with GUR also obtainable from various meanings, so bye-bye GSR if you have plenty of cards with above rarity & if you're lacking space for cards. Only good for collection purpose & medals/fodders, or maybe to stall for proc in EH and as pts booster once per event for some. So what are your thoughts about it, should we just medals almost alll G/H/SR already atleast for us Veterans, I have still over 120+ SR in my presents box, aaahh if only I wasn't a collectionist I would have done it without a thought x) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Here a small update about LR: From my experience during previous ABB I was match against more & more team filled with 1-2 LRs or even GLR compare to previous ABB even though I'm in a small allliance. It's probably due to the fact previous event we got a special login bonus, in which we had LR slot summon with a chance to summon LR via free tickets we received from login. Unfortunately I got only HUR as best rarity during this one. ;D Regarding the special login bonus, we got another one this event with LR free tickets too and there was only 1 event which separate this one to the previous special login. And this time I got a LR for each 2 first Editions. Mynet is being generous, it's been only 1-2 months and we got so much chance to get LR for free (LR free tickets, total 6540 free jewels from both special login which could serve to summon too) There's a chance we get even more because it's almost Xmas and after this there's still the New Year. The need to get more G/LRs becomes stronger as time passes. Category:Blog posts